People Like Us
by Ravenscape
Summary: Three years ago, Will left their dynasty to fall in favor of taking a new direction. Now, he's back at McKinley. There are new faces, new flames, and new chances. Canon until Season 4 finale, and Finn has passed away. An OC story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction

**HUGE DISCLAIMER: All recognizable things in this story belong to their respective owners. I don't own anything, with the exception of a few cardigans, a pregnant cat, and a computer.**

The room was dark. Cold. Dusty. The larger of the two shadows silhouetted by the doorframe and hallway light sighed heavily and turned to the smaller, more slender figure. Dust coated every surface, from the red plastic stacked chairs to the once-shiny black lacquered piano sitting in the middle of the room.

The voice was heavy, thick with a sort of nostalgic melancholy. It seemed to emit from the larger of the two figures. "Emma... I just... I never should've left. We had a dynasty. A tradition. I just left it for my selfish reasons. All of their work. Nothing."

The smaller of the two, Emma, shook her head. "Will, you always told them to follow their dreams. That nothing was impossible if you set your mind to it." She paused, resting her head on his chest. "So what if Broadway didn't work? So what if you left? That doesn't mean anything now. It's the past, sweetie. You can't change it, so don't cry about it. Just do whatever feels right. Take a new direction."

**This is just a little introduction thing, to give you a hint of my writing style. This story takes place several years into the future. There will be returning graduates, old characters, and a variety of OCs created by me and my friends. I hope you enjoy People Like Us!**


	2. The Start Of Something New

The first day of school was seemingly normal at William McKinley High. The students were milling about the halls, each inclined in their own destination; while the freshman stumbled over one another trying to figure out their new class schedules. Chattering voices filled the ears of one student in particular.

Jade Conrade leaned against her locker amongst a cluster of other teenagers, many of which were conversing louder than necessary and wildly talking with their hands, the high school sitcom popular clique. Their clothes were those of expensive name brands and fluorescent colors.

The girl had a sheet of paper clutched tightly in her hands, analyzing her schedule carefully. Jade had picked out her outfit with caution and care this morning. Her white-blonde hair was tucked up into a black knit cap, dark blue blouse tucked into dark blue jeans, which were in turn tucked into her charcoal boots. Her icy blue eyes darted over the typed letters, a worried frown breaking out across her face.

_Great_, she thought. _Just great. Calculus first thing. I barely made it through Pre Cal._ She groaned audibly, causing one passing student to stop.

"You okay, love?" asked the boy. His hair was strikingly dark, swooped down over one eye. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder, watching her carefully. "Sounds like you're having... issues."

Jade grinned awkwardly. "No, I'm fine. Just my schedule." She knew of Jesse Stonem, had heard the stories revolving around the school about his promiscuity. She chose to disregard them, as she didn't know the boy on enough of a personal level to make her own judgment. She had coached his little sister Arabella several times in gymnastics before the girl had thrown a tantrum and punched the head instructor in the throat. Hopefully, anger issues didn't run in the family.

She felt her heart flutter as he leaned closer to her, brushing a loose strand of hair back off her shoulder. "I could always talk to the secretary. Help you out a bit."

Jade shied away slightly, a soft blush tingeing her cheeks pink. "No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I'll talk to her myself." She quickly ducked her head and headed down the hallway, leaving the Brit standing there alone by the lockers.

Jesse rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, his strut casual but confident. The boy made his way toward the water fountain, locking eyes with and smirking at everyone he passed. He wasn't cocky. He was… self-confident. That was his preferred term, at least. He leaned down to take a sip of water and was immediately bumped into by a Hispanic woman in tight purple leggings and a shimmering yellow polka-dotted shirt.

He had to do a double take. The woman appeared to be in her early twenties. Her figure was enough to turn Jesse completely hetero. She was… hot. That was the only word that came to mind.

Surely she wasn't a substitute, though. A teacher wouldn't wear that to school, and there usually weren't subs on the first day.

"Move it, kid," she said, brushing past him, huffing and knocking him into the wall. Her sass level was off the charts. It was gravitational. So of course, he did what any teenage boy with overactive hormones would do. He followed her. What was one tardy when a sexy woman in flashy clothing knocked you into the wall?

The crowd parted before her like Moses and the Red Sea. It was impressive and intimidating. Almost scary. Or so Jesse thought as they reached the woman's destination. Three other young adults were leaning against the wall beside a boom box, clothes all in horribly clashing colors and patterns. A short woman with a rather large nose flounced up to the Latina.

"Santana, you're late. We nearly had to start the performance without you. Mr. Schuester is counting on us to recruit and-" She was cut off by the first woman, Santana, holding her hand up.

"Save it, Berry. I'm here now. Shut up and get the music started. Teen Gay, let's go!"

One of the men leaning against the wall, the paler of the two, rolled his eyes, though he was smiling at the insult, and met Santana in the center of the hallway, while the other man fiddled with the boom box. Seconds later, the opening notes of one of Jesse's favorite song began to play.

Santana strutted into the crowd, smirking as the song opened. A hand on her hip, the Latina threw her hair to the side, winking at a group of boys in letterman jackets.

"I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode!"

The boom box boy moved from the wall, wrapping his arm around Teen Gay's waist. Jesse couldn't help but notice that the boy's bowtie was tie-dye. And bedazzled. They really went all out for this, didn't they?

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control…"

Bowtie Guy spun Teen Gay around, twirling him out and pulling him close. What the hell was going on? Jesse watched the strange goings-on before him, not quite believing what he was seeing. Four adults in weirdo thrift shop clothing were holding an impromptu performance in a high school hallway. What?

"You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar…"

The girl with the nose pressed her way to the center, smiling broadly. She put a hand on Teen Gay's shoulder and sang the next few lines of the song with him.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!"

The four performers stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the center of the hallway, successfully blocking any and all students from passing them by, not that many were trying. They stood, transfixed on the adults, clapping and whooping wildly. It was too odd to put in words. "Holy shit," Jesse mumbled, clasping a hand to his head. "My first day as a junior and it's already High School Musical…"

"Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino!"

The throng of students seemed to be enjoying the performance, jumping up and down in time to the music. The football players were fist pumping, the nerds bobbing their heads. Even Jesse was tapping his foot and bouncing a bit.

The quartet dropped down low to the floor, slinking their way up to a standing position with every beat. Santana was singing now, her pink-lipped mouth moving expressively, eyes seductive.

"Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby!"

The other girl, Berry, belted out the last chorus, throwing her arms wide and tossing her head back. _This chick is so into this. It's ridiculous_, Jesse thought.

_Ridiculous, but impressive._

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino!"

The four stopped, arms extended upward and pointed toward the ceiling; their breaths were ragged, bodies tired and heaving from both passion and exhaustion. Smiles broke out across their faces as the hallway erupted into applause and cheers.

Berry giggled and frantically brushed her hair back neatly. "Thank you, everyone! Just think! This could be you one day! Mr. Schuester is reforming McKinley's glee club!"

"Auditions are this Friday in the auditorium!" Bowtie Guy chimed in quickly.

"Signup sheets will be posted outside the Spanish classroom later today! We hope to see you there!" Gay Teen said as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

"Better sing your asses off," Santana muttered. "Nobody's gonna be able to touch the talent we had, but we'll see what they've got."

* * *

Brennan walked down the hallway nervously. He had been called out of Spanish class to the counselor's office for some reason unbeknownst to him. Mr. Schuester, the teacher, had smiled knowingly at him as he exited. Brennan had simply smiled back awkwardly and left the classroom quickly. He stared at his reflection in the glass of trophy case critically, adjusting the hat he'd chosen this morning. Huffing lightly, he opened the door and peered inside.

Behind the desk sat a petite ginger woman, eyes wide with excitement. The nameplate read "Mrs. Schuester." So she was married to the Spanish guy? They certainly didn't appear to be related. Her cardigan was the same orangey color as her hair. She was pretty, not overly attractive, but pretty. She stood up as he entered, straightening out her skirt.

"Hello, I'm Emma Schuester, the guidance counselor. You're Mr. Woods, correct? Sit, please." The ginger shook his hand politely before taking her own seat, crossing her legs primly and nodding toward one of the cushy chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Brennan," he replied, crossing his legs as well and locking his fingers around his knee. "May I ask why I'm in here?" the brunette asked, licking his lips nervously. It was the third day. Surely to God the school didn't think he needed counseling this early into the semester.

He couldn't help but notice how she never seemed to blink. It was a bit disturbing. She seemed so… intense about meeting him. Emma typed for a moment, fingers clicking the keys rapidly. "It says here that you run the Lima chapter of The Ben Lee LGBTQ Support Group? That's quite impressive for a junior, conducting bimonthly meetings, managing a group, funding the whole thing…" Mrs. Schuester smiled at him brightly.

"It's not that difficult," he replied simply as he breathed an inner sigh of relief. Thank God. "It was a bit challenging to start out with, but we've had some great sponsors. Everyone's been pretty cool about it." Brennan reclined a bit, now semi-relaxed with the situation. "I'm gay myself, and I just wanted a way for people to be able to talk about everything. Have someone to reach out to, you know?"

Mrs. Schuester nodded, still beaming and staring at the computer screen. "I think that's fantastic. I could supply you with some pamphlets! I have everything, from Silly Safe Sex to How To Experiment With Foreign Vegetables!"

"That's… that sounds wonderful, Mrs. Schuester. I'll pick them up after school, if that's okay." Brennan forced an awkward smile and a light chuckle. "Is there anything else, or do I need to head back to class?" He stood up and took a step toward the door.

"Actually, I called you in here to talk about Glee club!"

The boy turned around slowly. "Glee club? As in singing?" He leaned over the back of the chair, propping himself up. "They have that here?" Why hadn't he heard of it before?

The ginger smiled, not that her grin had broken once since he entered the office, and slid a flyer across the desk toward him. "We had it before, but they're reinstating it. Auditions are this Friday. I checked your background. You've been featured in several community theatre productions. My husband is the director, so I thought this would be a nice way to help him and you both!"

Brennan took the flyer hesitantly, reading the bold typeface printed across the fluorescent purple paper. "Take A New Direction And Fill Your Life With Glee! Sign up today!" Beneath that, it had contact information for both Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. A blown-up photo dominated the rest of the page; it was one of a group of students in costume posing with Mr. Schuester around a rather impressive trophy. Judging from the lack of grey in the teacher's hair, the photo must've been several years old.

"I'll think about it," he said, smiling tight-lipped at the counselor. "I might audition," he promised, waving a hand and exiting the ginger's office quickly, immediately crashing into two other boys passing by.

"Watch where you're going!" one of the boys protested, glaring at Brennan hatefully. His eyes were icy and cold through the dark eyeliner ringing them. His hair was a bright blue, and his eyebrow was pierced. "Don't you pay attention when you walk?"

Brennan held up both hands in defense. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Really, James…" He and James, the blue-haired boy, had spent the past two years sitting in the same classrooms, though never really interacting.

"I bet you didn't," James snarled back, tossing his head. "You keep your nose stuck so far up in the air, I'm surprised you can see anything other than the ceiling tiles." He rolled his eyes and brushed off a bit of dirt from his black leather tank top, looking at the boy behind him. "Come on, Sean," he said, storming off quickly.

The other boy, Sean, stood against the wall, his cheeks a bit red from embarrassment. He put his hand on James's shoulder. "Calm down, man. It was an accident…" Sean smiled awkwardly at Brennan and half-waved, mouthing an apology as he followed James down the hallway.

Brennan watched them walk away, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway toward his Spanish class, stopping outside to jot his name down on the signup sheet hanging up amongst flyers for the other clubs and teams. So far, there were only six other names for the New Directions.

Jesse Stonem

Jade Conrade

Sean Kenway

James Melrose

Tabby Jackson

Giselle Masen

And now a seventh. Brennan Woods.

* * *

Friday could not have come quicker to one William Schuester; the man anxiously awaited each passing tick of the clock, tapping his pencil lightly on the desk, humming quietly, grading terrible Spanish translations. When the final bell rang, he practically hopped out of the desk and sprinted out the door, beating a majority of the students out of the classroom. Within two minutes, he was seated neatly in the auditorium between Emma and Blaine. The four alums had agreed to stay and watch the auditions.

Will nervously cleared his throat, reading the paper. Twelve names? Really? How?!

"I talked to several kids for you, honey. Went through their records, saw which ones had musical experience and interest in the arts." Emma laced her thin fingers through his and kissed his cheek softly. "The thing with counseling is, all I have to do is say 'That would look wonderful on a college application!'"

Rachel's voice piped up from the end. "I'm certain our rendition of _Domino_ inspired several people to sign up, Mr. Schue! You should have seen that crowd! They were pumped!"

"One of the first times I've ever seen students get excited about an impromptu performance in the hallway." Kurt giggled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, who nodded in agreement. A groan came from Santana at the opposite end.

"Seriously, it was the first day. Those stupid little prep kids and A/V nerds probably thought we were hookers who planned on giving them mouth quickies in the bathroom stall. I mean, did you _see_ Rachel's clothes?" This earned a protestant cry from Rachel, who was probably planning on saying more had Will not quickly silenced the two.

"Hush, girls," he said, putting two hands up. "We're here to watch auditions, not insult each other's clothing. Just shhhhh for now. Catfight can wait until later." The teacher leaned back and read the signup sheet, still in awe at the fact that on audition day, he had enough to fill up the roster. "Um, first up… Jesse Stonem!"

A raven-haired boy mounted the stage quickly, waving at the panel. "Hello there, my name is Jesse, I'm a junior here, and I'm going to be singing _Die Young_.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young…"

Santana watched the British guy onstage. He seemed familiar, though she couldn't place where or when she'd seen him. "His accent. Wankyyyyy," she said quietly, looking over to the gay couple.

"Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die!

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"

Will nodded as he descended the stage. "Thank you, Jesse. Next, we have Jade Conrade."

A girl with white blonde hair and a wide smile walked to the center of the stage. "Hello, I'm Jade Conrade, and I'm a senior! Mrs. Schuester will provide you with my records; honestly, I'm impressed with them. I'm going to sing _Love Me For Me_ by Cher Lloyd!" Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she began to sing.

"Phone rings

Don't wanna pick it up

I'm so scared

I'm gonna say too much

I tip toe around your questions

Why you gotta dig so deep?

Tears fall

And the glasses break

Inside these walls

The floor boards shake

But from outside

It's alright

Long as you looking from fifty feet!"

Rachel nodded her head to the beat, thinking. Something she hadn't thought of in a very long time. Did this girl put gold stars by her signature? She seemed like the type. "Her passion shines through like a supernova," she commented.

"Wrap it up with a pretty little bow

But there are some things you can't sugarcoat

So I give it to you anyway

Even though it won't taste so sweet

I been trying trying

Hold my head up high

I been lying lying

Keeping it all inside

Maybe I could trust you, yeah

Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?

I'm done, I give up

I don't wanna pretend no more

That's it, so what? So what?

I've lost a friend before

Gonna say it like it is

No more wondering "What if?"

That ain't the way you oughta live

Cause I don't want you to love me

If you don't wanna love me for me…"

The girl smiled excitedly and quickly took a seat as Will called up the next auditionee.

'Sean Kenway' was a quiet boy, nervously sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and chewing his lip. "I'm Sean. Gonna be singing _Runnin'_ by Adam Lambert.

"Steel to my trembling lips,

How did the night ever get like this?

One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

Bottom of the bottle hits

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down…

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb

Living in the cold

The higher, the lower the down, down, down

Sick of being tired and sick of waiting

For another kind of fix

The damage is damning me down, down, down…"

Emma sighed, watching the boy closely. There was something wrong in his home life. It was the way he stood awkwardly to one side, wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, wasn't even smiling, though it was clear that he had been blessed with a talent. Maybe his parents were working through a divorce. Or his close uncle, no, his older sibling, was in prison. She had pamphlets for that.

"My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart."

He hopped offstage and brushed past everyone quickly, heading to the back of the auditorium without so much as a thank you to the panel. The next boy climbed the stage without waiting for his name to be called.

"I'm James Melrose, and that sexy fuck you just heard is my best friend Sean. I'm gonna be singing _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_ by my boy, Marilyn." With that, the blue-haired, tattooed, pierced punk began to sing.

"Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you

I wanna know what's inside you

Moving on, moving on

Moving on, moving on

Moving on, moving on

Moving on

I'm gonna use you and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside

Gonna use you and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside you…"

James quickly flounced offstage and followed his friend to sit in the back row. "Next up is Tabby Jackson."

Tabby Jackson was a short, average-looking girl with average-brown hair, average-hazel eyes, and an over-average jawline. She grinned politely and put her arms behind her back. "I'm Tabitha Jackson, but you can call me Tabby. I'm going to be singing Green Day's _21 Guns_!

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?

Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I…"

* * *

The auditions went by quickly, more so than Will expected. The remaining singers were all talented. Every now and then, one of the alums or Emma would make comments.

"Brennan's got flair!"

"Giselle's voice is so beautiful!"  
"That Summer girl can dance!"

"Damn, Mae is great!"  
"I have some pamphlets for that."

After about an hour and a half, the alums and Emma had left, exchanging "We'll be back soon!"s and "It was great seeing you!"s. Emma was the last to leave, kissing him softly on the cheek, leaving on the promise that she would have dinner ready when he got home.

The Broadway reject was left to his own devices, the sole occupant of the auditorium. He stared at the signup sheet attached to the clipboard before him.

Jesse Stonem

Jade Conrade

Sean Kenway

James Melrose

Tabby Jackson

Giselle Masen

Brennan Woods

Summer Woods

Mae White

Eli Harper

Skylar Lawdale

Talia Wright

The teacher pushed himself up, the chair squeaking as the burden of his weight was removed. Will eyed the stage longingly. There was no one here to see him, no one here to hear him, no one to tell him how horrid his voice was. He shuffled toward the stage, dragging his feet. Those critics had shattered his pride, had broken his spirit. But there was no one to listen, so who would it hurt?

"When you see the road ahead

That you've been down before

When you're halfway to nowhere

And you can't pay the toll

You're hanging onto mercy

Withered on the vine

With your feet on the ground, your head in the clouds

And your heart on the line

Open up your eyes…"

The song choice surprised him. It was a sort of contemporary Christian, but it just felt right to him. The words flowed from his lips, the melodious notes echoing through the empty auditorium. He mounted the stage, heart pounding in his chest as he stepped into the spotlight.

"You've got to rise up, rise up

When this life has got you down

You've got to look up, look up

When you search and nothing's found

My eyes have seen the glory of the love that's here and now

It's coming down

So rise up now…"

Maybe he was doing the right thing, taking over New Directions again. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad…

"When you're told that day is over

Long after the sun goes down

And your mind it keeps on racing

At the dreams that don't come 'round

And all the lambs roar like lions

And all the prisoners breaking their chains

And all the poor find their treasure

Cause heaven is coming this way."

Will thought back to something Emma had told him. Late one night, after a show that was deemed a flop the first night, he'd been sitting in the living room, staring at the television blankly. It was a _Cold Case_ rerun or something; he hadn't really been paying attention. Emma had just sat beside him and snuggled up to her husband, something she'd grown more progressively warm towards and more apt to do. "Everybody's got a destiny, Will. You've just got to find yours."

"You've got to rise up, rise up

When this life has got you down

You've got to look up, look up

When you search and nothing's found

My eyes have seen the glory of the love that's here and now

It's coming down

So rise up now.

Yeah rise up now,

Oh rise up now."

**And there we have it, folks! Chapter One is now complete! I hope you enjoyed! I'll be introducing several new characters in the next chapter, elaborating more on some of the mentioned-but-not-seen characters, and hopefully have a better flow with the songs. Auditions are a pain to write. **

**By the way, I'll be posting a setlist after each chapter, just in case you want to look up the songs.**

**Domino ~ Jessie J (performed by Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson)**

**Die Young ~ Ke$ha (performed by Jesse Stonem)**

**Love Me For Me ~ Cher Lloyd (performed by Jade Conrade)**

**Runnin' ~ Adam Lambert (performed by Sean Kenway)**

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) ~ Marilyn Manson (performed by James Melrose)**

**21 Guns ~ Green Day (performed by Tabby Jackson)**

**Rise Up ~ Matt Maher (performed by Will Schuester)**


End file.
